


La vida en coco

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Food Sex, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Talk, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, Smut, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: El sabor del coco lo permea todo en sus vidas.





	La vida en coco

**Author's Note:**

> El vicio por el coco muere aquí.

**La vida en coco**

 

—Jodido calor —rezongó Bill por tercera vez en los últimos diez minutos, abanicándose con la mano la frente y el cuello en donde los estragos del sofoco que se vivía en el interior de la camioneta de Tom se dejaban sentir y con ganas—. No puedo creer que sea enero. Esto no es… normal. No puede ser normal.

—Agradece al calentamiento global por este milagro —respondió Tom, que a su vez también soportaba estoico el calor fuera de temporada que había asolado LA por las últimas semanas y que no parecía tener fin próximo.

—No, porque eso sería agradecer a Donald Trump y… ¡Ugh! —Manifestó Bill su desagrado por el monstruo naranja que se hacía llamar presidente.

—No te quejes, si estuviéramos en Alemania te estarías quejando del frío. Aprende a soportar el clima que tienes y ya está.

—Repítemelo cuando no tengas una línea de sudor sobre la ceja.

—Bah —dijo Tom, que se limpió el rostro con la manga de su camiseta pero no refutó la afirmación de su gemelo porque guardaba apego a la realidad: En verdad estaba haciendo un calor de los mil demonios.

En sí, LA tenía un clima templado la mayor parte del año, con temperaturas bajas pero nunca extremas en invierno y altas en verano, pero nada que resultara insoportable. Más bien era agradable, y en más de una ocasión habían agradecido que así fuera, pero no ese año. Y precisamente, no ese enero, en donde las temperaturas habían estado por encima de lo habitual para el mes, y el pronóstico no se auguraba como favorable.

Lo que era peor para el caso resultó ser que estaban atorados en un embotellamiento, y a juzgar por la lentitud en que avanzaba el tráfico, bien podrían pasar la siguiente hora rodeados de vehículos, maldiciendo el calor, y sufriendo del reflejo del sol sobre el tablero.

Básicamente, un infierno en vida.

—Debimos de habernos detenidos en aquel Dairy Queen, o al menos en un McDonald’s —murmuró Bill para sí, buscando a la par que un alivio para el calor, uno para la sed que le quemaba la garganta.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para eso, y si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú el que dijo que mejor no porque quería volver a casa lo antes posible.

—Eso fue antes de saber que estaríamos atrapados en el tráfico por el resto del día.

—Exageras.

—Bueno, es que así se siente —gruñó Bill, que al corroborar la hora desde la última vez que lo había hecho sólo habían transcurrido tres míseros minutos—. Odio LA.

—No es cierto.

—Vale, _odio_ el tráfico de LA.

—Mucho mejor.

—Ugh…

Su único consuelo para el momento, fumar un poco mientras dejaban transcurrir el tiempo, le quedó vedado a Bill porque Tom tenía el miedo paranoico de que una brasa de su cigarrillo cayera en alguno de los asientos de su camioneta “y la estropeara irremediablemente” (sus palabras exactas), por lo que Bill tuvo que contentarse con tamborilear los dedos sobre una de sus piernas y resoplar cada dos por tres a la espera de que el tráfico mejorara o Tom cediera.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos casos se presentó, y antes de dos minutos ya estaba impaciente y vibrando en su asiento.

—Estás comenzando a exasperarme —dijo Tom de manera neutral, un brazo apoyado contra la portezuela, la otra mano sobre el volante, y una actitud despreocupada que no terminaba de enmascarar la tensión en su nuca por estar ahí perdiendo su valioso tiempo de manera innecesaria.

A la tensión que ya reinaba en el vehículo por parte de ellos dos se sumó el ruido de varias bocinas activándose en sucesión como si eso fuera a despejar las calles, además de los fuertes jadeos que daban Pumba y Capper desde los asientos traseros.

—Deberíamos parar y estacionarnos por ahí. Buscar agua para ellos —sugirió Bill, que tratándose de sus mascotas podía hacer a un lado sus propias necesidades para poner las de ellos en un primer puesto.

Tom estuvo a punto de replicar que no, pero entonces la estación de radio que sintonizaban reveló la temperatura actual y los grados que se esperaban como el máximo de esa tarde, por lo que la decisión a tomar no fue tan difícil.

Dando vuelta a la derecha en una calle aledaña y avanzando varios cientos de metros se toparon con que habían salido del caos vial de LA para incorporarse a un barrio latino donde abundaban las tiendas y los comercios, además de un parque al lado de un camión de comida en donde al parecer el aperitivo principal eran crepas preparadas en un sinfín de formas.

Bastó un vistazo por encima del control de mandos para que Tom buscara estacionamiento en las cercanías, y una vez apagó el vehículo, Bill y él salieron con los perros amarrados con sus correas y se acercaron a comprar un tentempié vespertino mientras mataban el rato en lugar de permitir que el caso contrario ocurriera.

Así que para Bill fue una crepa con leche condensada y fresas, en tanto que Tom se decantó por una de crema con mermelada de moras, y porque los perros no dejarían de mirarles insistentes mientras comían, para ellos compraron una sencilla sin fruta pero con abundante crema de cacahuate, que era de sus postres favoritos.

Con eso y dos botellas de un refresco llamado Jarritos (imposible de pronunciar para ambos, suponían que era un nombre propio en español), pasaron a sentarse en una banda bajo la sombra de un árbol y a aliviar con ello el mal humor que habían sufrido antes.

—Debo admitir que mi comportamiento de antes fue ridículo e infantil —dijo Bill con una media sonrisa mientras disfrutaba de su postre y sostenía la botella de refresco entre sus muslos—. Tal vez sólo me faltaba comer algo, ¿eh? _I was hangry_.

—Creo que el calor también tuvo algo que ver ahí —comentó Tom, que si bien se había sentido mejor con el primer bocado de su crepa, lo que en realidad le había aliviado el agobio había sido bajarse de la camioneta, pero también ese primer sorbo de refresco helado que le había enfriado el cuerpo.

Incluso los perros parecían estar de mejor ánimo, pues tras comerse cada uno su mitad de crepa y beber agua de una fuente cercana, se habían echado a sus pies en el césped y a juzgar por sus cabeceadas estaban listos para dormir una siesta corta.

—Al parecer ha habido un accidente en la autopista y el tráfico va a estar parado una hora más —dijo Tom tras consultar en su teléfono el pronóstico de viaje, y ya que tenían el resto del día libre y habían dado con un sitio genial, propuso pasar ahí la espera mientras aguardaban a que las vías se terminaran de despejar.

Bill accedió, y de esa manera disfrutaron de un agradable picnic improvisado en donde se descalzaron para disfrutar del césped entre los dedos de sus pies y conversar de todo y nada.

El toque mágico de su estancia en ese parque fue un vendedor ambulante, un señor ya mayor y a todas luces mexicano, que empujaba un carrito de paletas y anunciaba su producto en un tono cantarino que atrajo su atención.

—Disculpa, señor, ¿qué vende? —Preguntó Bill en inglés, cruzando los dedos para que el lenguaje no fuera una barrera, y no lo fue.

—Bolis.

—¿ _Bolis_? —Repitió Tom sin saber a qué se refería—. ¿Qué es eso?

En respuesta, el vendedor sacó del congelador de su carrito un congelado con forma de pieza cilíndrica y volvió a llamarlo ‘boli’.

—Supongo que es una especie de… ¿Paleta helada? —Aventuró Bill, y ya que el precio era ridículo por una pieza y bien les vendría un momentáneo alivio a la onda de calor que asolaba la ciudad, compraron cuatro piezas en diferentes sabores y se despidieron del vendedor, quien siguió su ruta anunciando su producto y haciendo sonar una campanilla.

Rompiendo una esquina del empaque plástico que recubría su boli, Tom y Bill se llevaron una grata sorpresa cuando el sabor dulce inundó sus papilas gustativas. Para Tom de uva y para Bill de limón, el boli no tardó en cambiar de manos para probar el sabor del otro, y antes que después se terminaron esas dos piezas y continuaron con las dos siguientes que resultaron ser de mango y coco.

—Mmm, este boli de coco tiene trozos de coco de verdad, qué rico —comentó Tom entre succiones, pues aunque el boli se comía más despacio y mordiendo el plástico para triturar el congelado que estaba dentro, él por su parte había roto todo el sello y lamía con deliberada obscenidad el trozo de hielo.

—Jo, Tom… ¡No aquí!, que estamos en un parque público y no quiero que nos corran por atentar contra la moral del lugar —le amonestó Bill, a quien el gesto no le pasó desapercibido. Tras darle un manotazo en el muslo para que parara, intentó desviar la mirada, pero no pudo.

—¿Por qué no? —Fingió Tom indiferencia—. Es sólo un boli.

—No es _sólo_ un boli cuando lo lames igual que si le estuvieras practicando una felación —riñó Bill de vuelta.

—Nah, si en verdad quisiera hacerlo así entonces…

La demostración incluyó sacar un poco más del hielo y con deliberada sensualidad introducirse una buena porción a la boca, cerrando los labios alrededor de su diámetro y usando la lengua para extraer el dulce sabor a coco que lo recubría.

Bill se tapó los ojos con una mano, pero entre sus dedos todavía tuvo visiones de Tom exagerando el disfrute de su dulce, y a sus oídos llegó el inconfundible sonido de un gemido que sirvió como el último clavo para aquel ataúd.

—¡Basta, joder!

—Shhh, que estamos en un parque —remedó Tom a su gemelo, y éste le volvió a dar otro golpe, con tan mal tino que el boli se partió, y un buen trozo fue a dar a la banca y de ahí al césped.

—Oh…

—Como sea —dijo Tom, lamiéndose las comisuras de los labios con la punta de la lengua—. Admito que me pasé con lo de antes, supongo que es karma. Aunque… en verdad estaba delicioso. Era coco de verdad.

—Eso ya lo dijiste antes.

—Ya, pero… Me hizo recordar-…

—Tom —musitó Bill, pero su gemelo continuó hablando.

—… aquel lubricante de coco que encontramos una vez en el autobús de la gira y que olía increíble. Es una lástima que no conseguimos volver a comprar más por ningún lado…

—Yo sigo preguntándome si la botella era de Georg o de Gustav, porque por una temporada los dos olían bastante a coco, ¿eh?

—Quizá era de ambos, y esa era _su_ botella —dijo Tom con una risotada, alzando las cejas de modo sugestivo, y con eso se ganó el tercer golpe de la tarde.

—¡Ew, Tom! Gustav está casado y con una niña, y Georg tiene mil años con Susanne, ellos dos jamás tendrían esa clase de relación. No seas malpensado.

—Bueno —dijo Tom levantando las manos al aire—, el coco no miente…

Por casi medio minuto permaneció Bill analizando las pistas, pues si se ponía a pensarlo… Las señales eran contundentes. Pero mejor no llegar a eso, o tendría pesadillas de sus dos mejores amigos montándoselo en el autobús de la gira con un lubricante de coco que después él y Tom habían utilizado durante una emergencia cuando el suyo se terminó, y ya que guardaba gratos recuerdos del tiempo que esa botella les había durado, no quería empañarlos con la imagen de esos dos haciendo la conga horizontal. Ugh no…

—Oh, mira —atrajo Tom de vuelta su atención—, al parecer no somos los únicos para los que el coco es una debilidad, ¿eh?

Y como prueba de ello eran Capper y Pumba, quienes habían aprovechado el trozo de boli que se desprendiera antes para lamerlo y a su vez refrescarse.

—Extraño aquel lubricante de coco —murmuró Bill para sí, aunque Tom lo escuchó a la perfección si acaso porque esas palabras eran una calca de las que él mismo habría pronunciado—. Es una lástima que al parecer no lo fabriquen por mayoreo y que ni en eBay o Amazon sea posible encontrarlo.

—Siempre queda buscar sustitutos… —Dijo Tom.

Bill estuvo a punto de preguntarle a cuales se refería, cuando su gemelo realizó un sprint, y tras indicarle que “pronto volvería y que no se moviera de ahí”, salió trotando lejos de la banca en la que habían estado sentados. Por un instante Bill experimentó un repentino pánico en donde se vio abandonado, sin recursos para volver a casa, y quizá dejado a su suerte, pero pronto entendió la prisa de su gemelo, pues éste se lanzó en dirección a donde habían visto partir al vendedor de bolis, y si quería alcanzarlo tendría que hacer méritos.

Mientras esperaba a que volviera, Bill colgó la cabeza detrás del respaldo de su banca y contempló el cielo libre de nubes aunque no de contaminación atmosférica, y se dejó adormecer por los rayos de sol que se colaban a través de las hojas del árbol bajo el cual descansaba. Con sus dos mascotas como fieros guardianes, se confió de cerrar los ojos y dormitar, ¿cuánto tiempo?, ni él lo tuvo claro…

Pero un momento estaba soñando con el océano en donde nadaba con una cola similar a la que se veía en las sirenas, y al siguiente había despertado sobresaltado cuando algo húmedo y sumamente helado le rozó el cuello. Un chillido complementó el susto por el que había pasado, pero pronto se olvidó de reclamarle a su gemelo la brusca manera que había tenido éste para despertarle porque traía consigo una bolsa de compra, y a juzgar por su contenido, había conseguido encontrar al vendedor de bolis.

—Compré un boli de cada sabor y… Todos los que tenía en existencia de coco —dijo Tom con las mejillas arreboladas por su carrera y el calor, pero también por otros motivos menos inocentes que Bill leyó sin problemas en su rostro.

—Oh…

—Pensé que podríamos-…

—Sí —aceptó Bill sin dudarlo, y sólo por si acaso—. Sí, me… encantaría.

Y el resto cayó sobre su propio peso.

 

Porque todavía pasaron una hora más en el parque disfrutando de estar al exterior y que los perros se divirtieran por su cuenta, además de la hora que les costó sumarse al tráfico vespertino y evadir otra congestión en una de las vías principales, para cuando llegaron a su departamento la ola de calor que asolaba LA ya había hecho sus estragos con sus bolis, y todos eran un amasijo de agua de sabor contenida en plástico resistente.

—No es el fin del mundo, se pueden volver a congelar sin problemas —dijo Tom mientras colocaba las piezas en el congelador y determinaba tras revisar el reloj del microondas que seguro estarían de vuelta listos en algo así como dos horas.

—Tiempo perfecto para una siesta —murmuró Bill, quien luego del agobio del día y el calor que habían sufrido, moría de ganas por desnudarse e irse a acostar a la sombra.

Tom fue de la misma idea, y tras ayudarse a despojarse de sus prendas hasta quejar sólo en bóxers, se tendieron sobre la cama de Tom, con Capper a los pies y Pumba pegado a la espalda de su amo, ellos dos abrazados y con una ligera sábana encima por si acaso…

Que ni falta hizo porque el calor necesario se lo dieron el uno al otro.

 

Lo que en un principio se había pronosticado como una siesta de una hora, máximo dos, se prolongó hasta ser de cuatro horas para Tom y cinco para Bill, sin que a ninguno de los dos le importara que eso arruinara el sueño de esa noche.

Para cuando Bill despertó, Tom ya se había vestido de vuelta iba a la mitad de una película, y apenas si desvió la vista de la pantalla unos segundos antes de volver a concentrarse en la trama.

—¿Qué horas son?

—Casi las once.

—Oh.

—¿Tienes hambre? Todavía podríamos pedir algo de cenar a domicilio, o salir si eso prefieres.

—¿Y lidiar con el tráfico nocturno? Nah, creo que paso —murmuró Bill, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada con intenciones de prolongar hasta sus últimas consecuencias aquella modorra que le atacaba. Pero como suele ocurrir en casos así, al cabo de cinco minutos ya no quedaba rastro del sueño profundo de antes, y en cambio, una a una se hicieron notar los malestares que le aquejaban, que en orden eran: La vejiga a punto de reventar, la garganta seca, un agujero de hambre en el estómago, y aunque en último lugar y no por ello menos importante, una incipiente erección que podría convertirse en algo más.

«Un paso a la vez», pensó Bill, abandonando la cama con dirección al baño para atender la necesidad que más le reclamaba su atención y en el camino recogiendo sus prendas de antes y colocándoselas por si acaso Tom insistía en salir a comer algo.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta —le gritó Tom mientras Bill orinaba frente al retrete.

—¡Uh! —Inquirió Bill.

—¿Quieres comer algo o no? Porque yo estoy de ánimo para pizza, o quizá dos pizzas.

—¿Con pimientos verdes y doble queso?

—Exacto.

—Vale…

Mientras Bill terminaba sus asuntos en el baño, que incluyeron lavarse las manos a consciencia y beber un poco de agua directo del grifo, éste escuchó a su gemelo hacer el pedido al sitio que más les gustaba y que por no estar exactamente dentro de su rango les previno que su pedido podía tardar de media hora a una hora.

—Pensé que saldríamos a comer.

—Nah, para eso está el reparto a domicilio. Mejor para nosotros —dijo Tom cuando Bill salió del baño.

—¿Porque así te dará tiempo de terminar tu película?

—No, más bien… —Y tras pausar la escena en pantalla a mitad de una aparatosa explosión, Tom señaló la entrepierna de Bill, en donde la erección de antes, aunque un poco menos pronunciada, todavía era visible—. ¿Para mí?

—Debe ser, pero jo… Qué duro fue mear con eso.

—Me hubieras pedido que te ayudara antes.

—¿Y acabar con una lluvia dorada? —Bill rió—. Gracias por el detalle, pero no gracias.

—¿Qué, no es lo tuyo? —Le retó Tom, y al unirse Bill con él en la cama lo sorprendió aún más.

—Eso es para mí saberlo y tú… averiguarlo a su debido tiempo.

—Oh.

—Dime, Tomi —se recostó Bill a su lado, tan cerca como para plantarle un beso en el cuello—. ¿Crees poder ser más rápido que el repartidor a domicilio?

—Puedo intentarlo —dijo Tom en voz baja y cargada de deseo.

Arremetiendo contra Bill, Tom consiguió colocarse encima de él, y deliberadamente refregó su cadera contra la de él, consiguiendo a cambio que su gemelo gimiera y arqueara la espalda.

Sus bocas se unieron en un beso, que aunque empezó lento y sensual, pronto fue cobrando intensidad conforme los minutos que tenían disponibles antes de la llegada de su pizza se acabaran. Recorriendo con su lengua el interior de la boca de Bill, Tom consiguió tenerlo dispuesto a sus avances, y sin mediar órdenes se separó de él para tirar de su camiseta y entre los dos apartarla de en medio. Pronto la camiseta de Tom corrió el mismo destino, y al abrazarse de vuelta con los torsos desnudos un ramalazo eléctrico les invadió a ambos.

—Ahhh —gimió Bill cuando las manos de Tom se afianzaron en su cintura, y éste con los pulgares le presionó en los huesos de la pelvis—. No juegues sucio, Tomi…

—Jugar sucio sería… —Tom besó su boca, deteniéndose a chupar el labio inferior antes de separarse—. Sería lo que voy a hacer a continuación…

—Sólo sabes alardear —murmuró Bill, ebrio de placer, pero para entonces las manos de Tom ya habían bajado a su pretina y trabajaban sobre el botón de sus jeans y después la cremallera.

Sin tanta consideración, Tom tiró de sus pantalones y con ellos arrastró también sus bóxers hasta dejarlos justo por debajo de sus glúteos. El pene de Bill se alzó con el elástico de su ropa interior, pero volvió a caer duro y con la punta recubierta de humedad sobre su vientre en un sonido que asemejó al de un chasquido de dedos

Bill se vio tentado de tocarse a sí mismo, pero Tom le reprendió cuando su mano se acercó a su miembro, y en su lugar la llevó hasta el bulto en sus pantalones, que su gemelo con gusto apretó.

—¿Cómo me-…? —Empezó Bill a preguntar, pero Tom se retiró y abandonó la cama—. ¿Tomi?

—Espera, necesito traer algo de la cocina. No me tardaré ni un minuto así que… No te muevas. Ni un centímetro.

Indicando que se diera media vuelta y quedara sobre su estómago, salió de la habitación, y atrás quedó un muy confundido Bill, que con el vientre bajo ardiendo y la piel electrizada por su toque, de pronto se sintió un tanto abandonado.

—Más vale que esto sea bueno en verdad —masculló Bill al desembarazarse de sus pantalones y ropa interior, y ya que estaba también de sus calcetines, que lanzó sin mucha ceremonia al piso de la habitación. Ya habría tiempo después para jugar a las amas de casa, que de momento el juego en el que estaban embelesados era otro mejor.

Pasando a acostarse sobre su vientre, Bill se apoyó sobre sus codos y por inercia cerró las piernas y entrelazó los tobillos de tal manera que cubrieran su trasero, pues aunque Tom le conocía cada rincón de su anatomía y no sólo de vista, la mera idea de mostrarse tan desinhibido le hacía arder las mejillas de vergüenza y mejor prefería guardar un poco de misterio para el evento principal.

Tal como lo prometió, Tom hizo el viaje a la cocina y de regreso en menos de un minuto, y a su vuelta, Bill no tuvo una visión exacta de qué en concreto había bajado a buscar, aunque no fue necesario una vez que el frío rozó su piel.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué-…?! —Exclamó cuando Tom le tocó con uno de los extremos del empaque de un boli-. ¡Tom!

—¿Está helado? —Preguntó su gemelo a pesar de que la respuesta era obvia, puesto que el sujetaba el otro lado y sus dedos ya se habían entumecido.

—¡Y tú qué crees! —Replicó Bill, pues el contraste helado del postre contra su piel caliente resultó chocante como menos, aunque también un poco excitante.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?

—Bueno… no —dijo Bill, que aceptó las manos heladas de Tom en sus piernas, acariciando del tobillo a la pantorrilla y de regreso para relajarle—. Pero me gustaría saber con exactitud qué planeas hacer con eso…

Tom chasqueó la lengua. —Espera y verás.

—No me gustan las sorpresas.

—Ésta sí te gustará…

—Tommm…

—Biiill… —Le remedó su gemelo, que a modo juguetón le plantó un azote en el culo y contempló después con orgullo la marca roja de sus dedos que se comenzó a formar—. ¿Acaso he hecho alguna vez algo que no te haya gustado?

—Ahora que lo mencionas…

—No digas nada de las esposas de peluche.

—Pero-…

—Ni de la vez que probamos crema batida.

—¿Y qué tal-…?

—Mucho menos de la mordaza.

Bill rió entre dientes. —No me estás dando confianza, ¿sabes?

—Por una vez ten fe en mí, esto te gustará.

—¿Y si no?

—Entonces… como venganza puedes hacérmelo a mí de vuelta. Pero créeme, no será necesario...

Más relajado, Bill entrelazó sus manos y apoyó ahí el mentón. —Ok. Confío en ti.

Con luz verde para seguir a sus anchas, Tom no perdió tiempo en tomar a Bill por los tobillos y abrir sus piernas hasta el punto de la rodilla, pues a pesar de su repentina facilidad para ser manejado a su antojo, Bill todavía mantenía las rótulas en paralelo y los muslos cerrados con fuerza.

—Bill…

—Tendrás que convencerme de darte entrada… —Respondió él en un sonsonete que encubría por su mayor parte los nervios que sentía, aunque no todos, y mucho menos aquellos que Tom podía reconocer.

Y porque Tom era el mejor gemelo, pero sobre todo el mejor amante que Bill hubiera podido pedir, su gemelo se lo tomó como un reto y procedió a convencerlo de darle cabida entre sus piernas de la mejor manera que conocía: A besos.

Besando su talón, Tom no perdió oportunidad en bajar por su tobillo, haciendo caso omiso de los vellos de sus piernas y marcando la ruta con más besos y el ocasional mordisco. El descenso estuvo marcado con estremecimientos de Bill y el ocasional gemido cuando Tom atinaba en un área sensible o repleta de terminaciones nerviosas, y al llegar a la cara interna de su rodilla, bastó con una lamida y un leve soplido para que Bill jadeara.

Arrodillado frente a su gemelo, Tom empezó a besar la cara interna de los muslos de Bill, alternando mordiscos leves con el roce de la punta de su nariz mientras se adentraba por aquella ruta virgen, o al menos no tan recorrida por su mano.

Lento pero constante, Bill fue cediendo a sus atenciones, primero abriendo las piernas de manera involuntaria, y después deliberadamente, pues Tom se fue abriendo espacio a base de persuasión y conocimiento de sus puntos débiles, y antes que después ya había conseguido su gemelo hacerse un hueco en el cual se posicionó para evitar que Bill se retrajera.

—¡Ah, Tomi! —Jadeó Bill cuando Tom ascendió dejando un caminado de humedad con su lengua hasta llegar a la línea que delimitaba la cara trasera de sus muslos con los glúteos, y acompañó sus palabras con un chillido entrecortado cuando su gemelo le plantó una mordida provocadora y el ramalazo eléctrico que le acompañó le hizo arquear la espalda.

—¿Puedo-…? —Pidió Tom permiso a lo que estaba por hacer, pues de experiencias pasadas había aprendido que lo que estaba por hacer a continuación requería que Bill estuviera cómodo, y en caso de ignorar los deseos de su gemelo, corría el riesgo de que éste se molestara y su encuentro se cancelara.

Con las mismas probabilidades que lanzar una moneda para obtener el sí o el no, Tom recibió su respuesta clara cuando su gemelo alzó la pelvis y le presentó el trasero, su abertura apareciendo contraída entre sus nalgas y lista para las atenciones que estaba por recibir.

Tom no perdió oportunidad en respirar encima del pequeño círculo de músculos que Bill mantenía limpio y depilado a cero para su deleite. En sí, era un área por demás problemática con acceso tanto de entrada como de salida que con cualquier otra persona le había causado instantánea repulsión a Tom, quien consideraba que el sexo por sí solo ya tenía su factor de suciedad y que lo mejor era no excederse, pero que cuando se trataba de Bill… Aquella actitud quisquillosa se evaporaba, pues todo en su gemelo le resultaba excitante, y eso incluía cada rincón y pliegue de su anatomía desde la planta de los pies hasta el último cabello en su cabeza, deslizándose en cada espacio escondido y que no recibiera seguido la luz del sol, como era el caso para la diminuta roseta que éste tenía entre las nalgas.

Bill no siempre coincidía con su gemelo acerca de la fascinación que éste sentía por aquella zona en particular, pero sus protestas acababan casi siempre de golpe apenas Tom le deleitaba con la atención de sus dedos, o en este caso, de su lengua, pues Tom no se demoró en sujetarle una nalga con cada mano, y sin tanta dilación, lamer una larga franja de piel de su perineo, partiendo desde la base tensa de sus testículos hasta llegar al cóccix.

El gemido de Bill que acompañó aquel movimiento provocó en Tom la sombra de una sonrisa, que se intensificó al llevar a cabo el mismo camino de vuelta, deteniéndose alrededor de su abertura para trazar un remolino con la lengua y después sumergirse hasta llegar de vuelta a los testículos.

Contraídos en su saco, los testículos de Bill se tensaron aún más cuando Tom succionó uno primero y luego el otro, y su gemelo le propinó por accidente un golpe con el pie en el costado.

—¿Bueno? —Preguntó Tom satisfacción de su arte.

— _Muy_ bueno —dijo Bill, que sentía la respiración cálida de su gemelo en la base del pene y apenas podía contener la ansiedad por lo que seguía—. ¿Vas a…?

—¿Voy a…? —Le retó Tom a finalizar la frase, y Bill volvió a golpearlo con el pie, esta vez a propósito.

—No juegues conmigo.

—No te atrevería. Sólo quédate donde estás y…

—No es tan fácil como crees… —Rezongó Bill en voz baja y para sí, pero Tom lo alcanzó a escuchar y sonrió con malicia.

Utilizando una mano para mantener abiertas las nalgas de su gemelo, Tom volvió a bajar y se tomó su dulce tiempo besando aquí y allá, evitando la abertura de su gemelo con cada pasada, si acaso rozándola con la punta de la nariz mientras dibujaba con la punta de su lengua alrededor, elevando los ánimos y provocando en Bill la desesperación.

—Oh, ¡oh! No pares… —Gimoteó Bill, presionando la pelvis y su erección contra el cubrecama, pues la mera estimulación le podía bastar para alcanzar el orgasmo, pero Tom se lo impidió poniendo una mano en su cadera y deteniéndolo.

—Espera, todavía no.

—Eso lo dices porque no eres tú el que está en mi lugar.

—Ya llegaremos a lo bueno —gruñó Tom, pero su promesa se vio cumplida menos de dos segundos después, cuando pasando de los preliminares en su totalidad, se dedicó a lamer y a presionar su abertura con la punta de la lengua hasta conseguir que Bill se relajara y por propia voluntad empujara su trasero sobre la cara.

Haciendo uso de la saliva, Tom no dudó en utilizar primero un dedo y luego dos para estimular a Bill y preparar el canal que pronto lo recibiría. A cambio, Bill recibió con naturalidad la intrusión en su cuerpo, y sus temblaron por culpa del placer.

Convencido de que estaban listos para pasar a la segunda fase de su plan, Tom se detuvo y acarició con su mano libre el glúteo de Bill mientras éste le reclamaba el haber parado de manera tan abrupta.

—¡Tom, no!

—Pf —rió su gemelo entre dientes—, ¿tan pronto del sí al no?

—No juegues conmigo —intentó Bill patearle una tercera vez, pero sus piernas no le respondieron. Para darle cabida a Tom entre éstas, Bill había adoptado una posición incómoda, y eso mismo era lo que su gemelo pretendía solucionar.

—Arrodíllate. Así será más fácil.

—¿Uh?

—Así…

Guiando a su gemelo sobre sus rodillas aunque manteniendo los hombros y el torso sobre la cama, Tom apreció la vista que tenía al frente y también el ángulo, pues ahora era más fácil el acceso a Bill sin que su cuello se resintiera.

—Luces… —Se admiró Tom, que a pesar de que él y Bill tenían una constitución que tiraba más a lo delgado, en líneas abruptas y ángulos resaltados por los huesos y poco músculo, no por ello su trasero era inexistente. Claro, jamás sería Bill Kardashian, pero ¿qué más daba? Tom lo quería así, y para demostrarlo le besó cada nalga por separado, y sólo para que no se confiara, remató con un azote en cada lado.

—¿Obsesionado con mi trasero? —Le chanceó Bill.

—Por supuesto, casi tanto como tú por el mío —respondió Tom, que para entonces ya había vuelto a recuperar el boli que quedara olvidado antes y estaba rompiéndole con los dientes el plástico que lo recubría.

Si bien en su contra jugó aquella ola de calor que les permitía ir por la calle en manga corta y que derritió un poco el postre, en su mayor parte se mantuvo la estructura, y Tom se aprovechó de ello para continuar con sus planes.

Listo para lo que su gemelo tuviera en reserva para él, Bill sintió un escalofrío subirle y bajarle de la nuca al resto de la espalda cuando el aliento repentinamente helado de Tom recorrió la piel de sus muslos y después ascendió hacia sus testículos. El roce de su lengua también iba marcado con una frialdad inusitada que antes no se encontraba ahí, y supo sin lugar a dudas que su gemelo estaba disfrutando del postre sin ningún remordimiento.

—¿En serio? —Inquirió a través de una risa nerviosa—. ¿Ese era tu plan, lamerme con tu lengua fría?

—No —dijo Tom, que había sacado cinco centímetros del boli de la bolsa y se valió del postre helado para tocar a Bill justo en su abertura y obtener a cambio un chillido de sorpresa—. Era para esto.

—¡Ahhh! —Exclamó Bill, que no había esperado eso, y sus testículos se contrajeron todavía más contra su cuerpo por acción de la excitación y el frío—. ¿Tom, qué-…?

Pero la pregunta murió en sus labios cuando Tom no se detuvo ahí, y tras ejercer un poco de presión con el boli, consiguió que el cuerpo de Bill recibiera un par de centímetros antes de extraerlo de vuelta.

—¿Qué tal?

—Helado —dijo Bill, que acostumbrado al miembro y los dedos de su gemelo (y la ocasional sesión oral o con juguetes), no tuvo cerebro para una respuesta más coherente debido a un cortocircuito neuronal—. Fue… ¿Puedes hacerlo de vuelta?

— _Puedo_ hacerlo… ¿Pero _quieres_ que lo haga de vuelta? —Le presionó Tom para ser más claro con sus deseos, y Bill se limitó a modificar el ángulo de su cadera para facilitar el acceso, que como respuesta el mayor de los gemelos consideró como positiva.

Tras lamer un poco la punta del boli para recubrirlo con su saliva (y para qué mentir, para saborear la combinación de coco y de Bill en uno), Tom volvió a la carga al sujetar una nalga de su gemelo con una mano y con la otra volver a penetrarlo con la pieza de hielo, que Bill recibió con quejas mínimas y en cambio le dio luz verde para proseguir.

De cinco centímetros pasaron a diez, y luego a quince mientras el hielo lo permitiera. Lo que en un inicio había sido quejas murmuradas en voz baja debido a lo helado del toque y la falta de flexibilidad del mismo, pronto se transformó en gemidos cuando Tom aprovechó los hilos de dulce de coco que se derretían del boli y aderezó cada embestida del dulce en el cuerpo de su gemelo para lamer las líneas que goteaban y que estaban impregnadas del más delicioso sabor a coco que jamás hubiera probado.

—Sabe mejor así —dijo Tom entre lamidas, deleitándose por el dulce, en tanto que Bill jadeaba y recibía las embestidas igual que si se tratara de un dildo.

Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que tener un final, Tom se vio de pronto con la mitad del boli en la mano y durante esa fracción de segundo al resto de la pieza ser engullida por el cuerpo de Bill y desaparecer en su interior.

—Oh.

—¿Tom?

—Bill…

—¡Tom!

—No entremos en pánico —sugirió éste, que por inercia, al descubrir un hilo más de dulce chorrear de la abertura de su gemelo, lo lamió sin cortarse ni un poco.

—Vale, que se ha reto ahí dentro, pero no es como si no fuera a derretirse en los próximos minutos…

—¡¿Qué?! —Chilló Bill, que intentó usar una mano para tocarse y tantear alrededor, pero sin éxito al no conseguir nada en claro—. Tienes que estar de broma…

—No soy yo el que tiene un segundo orificio más goloso que el primero…

—¡TOM!

—Vale, vale… —Rió su gemelo tratando de apaciguar el mal humor que de pronto se había permeado entre ambos—. ¿Y qué si un poco del boli se perdió ahí dentro? Es agua con sabor a coco, se derretirá sin consecuencias. Así que mientras tanto tú y yo podríamos-…

—Oh —comprendió Bill al instante a qué se refería su gemelo, pues pasado el pánico inicial el resto casi podía catalogarse de… gracioso. Casi—. Claro, porque no eres tú el que va a tener un slushie en su interior por la próxima media hora.

—Mmm —consideró Tom la idea—, me agrada eso del slushie…

Y para dejar claro que no era sólo un chiste, no se demoró nada en recubrir su miembro con el lubricante que había tenido a la mano cuando el momento del evento principal llegara y sin tanta fanfarria penetrar a su gemelo hasta que su trasero tocó sus caderas.

—Ah —gimió Bill.

—Oh, está helado aquí adentro —comentó Tom, que tuvo que sujetar a su gemelo por las caderas mientras éste le reñía por lo idiota e inapropiado de su comentario—. Vamos, Bill, que es cierto.

—¡Lo sé, pero no lo digas!

—Ok, ok…

Buscando apaciguar a su gemelo, Tom salió un poco del interior de su cuerpo y volvió a presionar, como siempre, experimentando el más exquisito placer que jamás hubiera estado a su alcance mientras Bill le permitía obtenerlo de él. El frío del boli sólo sirvió para intensificar las sensaciones, pues en cierta medida sentía la punta arder, en tanto que su miembro se escaldaba por efecto del frío, y la combinación era algo que él nunca jamás hubiera podido imaginar a ese nivel.

—Uh, siento como si-… ¡Ah, joder!, como si… —Articuló Bill a duras penas conforme las embestidas de Tom se incrementaron en ritmo y velocidad, estrujando las sábanas bajo sus dedos y temblando de las piernas cuando el simple hecho de sostener su peso sobre las rodillas se convirtió en toda una proeza mientras su gemelo continuaba sin parar y le recordaba por qué eran más veces las que se encontraban en ese rol que en la versión opuesta.

—Un slushie para la mesa dos —dijo Tom entre jadeos, y de no ser porque Bill estaba arqueando la espalda y al borde del orgasmo, estaba seguro que ese comentario le había hecho acreedor de al menos un puñetazo.

—Tom, Tomi… ¡Tom! —Chilló Bill cuando su resistencia se agotó, y en su vientre bajo vibró el placer.

Tom entendió la petición, y soltando el costado de Bill que sujetaba con su mano dominante, deslizó sus dedos hasta la entrepierna de su gemelo, sujetando su miembro duro y masturbándolo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Con un sonido gutural que asemejaba al de un animal en celo, Bill se corrió sobre el cubrecama y poco le faltó para desplomarse por la repentina falsa de fuerzas y el peso de Tom sobre el suyo, pero su gemelo fue más rápido al sujetarlo de vuelta por las caderas, y ya sin la presión de alargar lo inevitable, alcanzó su orgasmo unos segundos después adicionando ‘crema’ al slushie de antes.

Riendo por su propio chiste sucio, Tom se dejó caer sobre Bill y le plantó un beso húmedo entre los omóplatos, ignorando las protestas de éste porque ambos estaban sudados y el contacto de piel contra piel de esos momentos no era el ideal.

—Ugh, pesas, Tomi —dijo Bill con un mohín.

—Nah.

—Y se siente… ¿Crees que ya se derritió del todo?

—Sólo hay una manera de comprobarlo…

Con cuidado para no lastimar a su gemelo ni a sí mismo en el proceso, Tom salió del cuerpo de Bill y examinó su abertura, que pese a un poco de irritación y encontrarse sensible al tacto de sus dedos, no daba muestras de maltrato de ninguna clase. Si acaso, lo destacable era la mezcla de boli, semen y lubricante, que no pudo evitar recolectar con su dedo índice y lamer, muy para disgusto de Bill, quien lo tachó de asqueroso, pero no por ello se resistió cuando Tom se recostó a su lado y le plantó un beso en la boca.

—No sabe tan mal.

—No, de hecho no. Incluso hasta podría-…

—¡Yuck, no! —Se negó Bill en rotundo, pues una cosa era una pequeña probada y otra muy diferente permitir que su gemelo volviera a lamerle ahí después del sexo que habían tenido.

En cualquier otra circunstancia Tom se habría molestado por la negativa e insistido más, pero ya que estaba cansado y los párpados de pronto se le volvían a cerrar a pesar de que no hacía mucho que estaban despiertos de su siesta, optó por una solución parcial.

—¿Y si tomamos una ducha? Eso a menos que prefieras dormir pegajoso…

—Ducha —dijo Bill, que se levantó primero y arrastró consigo a Tom al baño, en donde tras regular la temperatura del agua y comprobar tener toallas suficientes a su alcance, se metieron bajo el chorro de agua para enjuagarse de todo rastro que pudiera delatar sus actividades previas.

Así fue como Tom consiguió convencer a su gemelo de un segundo orgasmo más controlado que el anterior, al empujarlo contra el muro de la ducha y volver a comerle el trasero al tiempo que lo estimulaba con tres dedos y Bill se masturbaba. Sus atenciones rindieron frutos cuando luego de alcanzar su clímax Bill le instó a apoyarse contra la misma pared, y sin cortarse ni un poco le practicó una felación que hizo a Tom encoger los dedos de los pies y por poco venirse abajo cuando sus testículos se encogieron y de su miembro salieron dos chorros potentes de semen que Bill no hesitó en deglutir de manera ostentosa.

Sólo entonces salieron de la ducha, y con las yemas de los dedos arrugadas por el largo tiempo que habían pasado ahí dentro, procedieron a secarse el uno al otro y después con pies perezosos buscar ropa con qué vestirse.

En eso estaban cuando el timbre de su piso sonó, y recordaron que tenían pendiente una orden a domicilio de la que habían pasado olímpicamente.

Tom fue a atender al repartidor, y a su regreso comentó que el chico que estaba encargado de su orden se quejó de tener más de quince minutos tocando a su puerta sin resultados, pero que había bastado una buena propina para conseguirse su perdón en forma de un cupón que les hacía acreedores de unas papas con queso en su próximo servicio.

A su vuelta al dormitorio, Bill ya había quitado la ropa de cama anterior y estaba colocando sábanas nuevas.

—¿Qué, no esperarías que durmiéramos en ese charco de dulce de coco y…? Ya sabes el resto.

Tom rió, pero ya que su gemelo no estaba de humor para continuar la broma, optó mejor por ser útil y ayudarle con las esquinas para terminar antes.

Que con comida y Netflix a su disposición, aquella pudo considerarse como una noche habitual entre ellos; más cuando sus mascotas se les unieron para comer de las sobras y acurrucarse a su lado. Minus, claro está, de los bolis de coco con el que cerraron a modo de postre, y que Bill declaró como lo mejor que hubiera probado en mucho tiempo.

—¿Lo dices por tu lengua o por tu-…?

—¡Tom!

—Era broma.

Y luego el tema no se tocó de vuelta.

 

Excepto…

—Tom —inquirió Bill con una ceja alzada cuando rebuscó entre las bolsas de compra que Tom había traído del supermercado, y en lugar de la botella de salsa de tomate que le había pedido traer para la cena de esa noche, apareció un paquete de paletas heladas con sospechosa forma fálica, todas ellas de coco—. ¿Qué es esto?

Con una sonrisa en labios y encogiéndose de hombros, Tom fue críptico. —Si en verdad tengo que explicártelo, es porque no has entendido mis intenciones. Aunque el que lo preguntes es una buena señal…

Bill examinó mejor las paletas que aparecían en el empaque, y el estómago se le contrajo de excitación al comprobar que tenían un diseño que bien podrían imitar algunos fabricantes de dildos texturizados.

—Oh, bueno… —Bill miró a su gemelo y le transmitió su opinión al respecto, aderezada con la mejor de las invitaciones—. Supongo que podemos prescindir del espagueti de hoy y pasar directo al postre.

—Hecho —murmuró Tom antes de abalanzarse sobre él, y con la bolsa de paletas en una mano y el brazo de Bill sujeto en la otra, hicieron una carrera corta pero veloz hasta el dormitorio.

El resto, tuvo el sabor del coco.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
